


Call me maybe

by unmeiboy



Series: Silver lining [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Kitayama returns to Tokyo for a quick visit, and Fujigaya tells him what he really wants.





	Call me maybe

_“Would you do kinky stuff if I asked you to?”_

Fujigaya has debated how to put the question for at least fifteen minutes when he decides to just ask Kitayama straight out. He's sure he won't be judged for it and if Kitayama isn't into it, he might still get him a little curious. And if not curious at all, he's still going to get laid anyway. Nothing to worry about, for sure. He presses send before he starts doubting himself again, then gets ready for work instead of just sitting there waiting for a reply. That he's not an insecure teenager doesn't stop him from feeling nervous about opening up about his interests, and that nervousness is fluttering lightly in his chest until he hears his phone vibrate to notify him of a new mail. His heart skips a beat, maybe two, but he calms down considerably when he unlocks his phone and reads it.

_“Depends on what it involves. Done some? I do consider myself an open-minded man ;)”_

With a relieved exhale he presses reply, forms a short two-sentence message in which he promises to tell Kitayama more about it when he doesn't have to work. When his phone buzzes again he's heading for his train station, much calmer than before, and he can't help the smile that forms on his lips when Kitayama lets him know that he's looking forward to it.

He waits until Friday, goes home from work on time to get his apartment ready. It's not a big mess when he starts and he doesn't make it spotlessly clean either, knows Kitayama won't really care anyway. Most likely it's Fujigaya that cares more than necessary, although only until Kitayama sends him a message to let him know that he has gotten on the Shinkansen.

_“Let me call you”_

Fujigaya expects Kitayama to protest, much like he himself would, as speaking on the phone while traveling on the train isn't appreciated by anyone, but he has a plan. The answer he gets says he can if he has to, and yes, for this to work, Kitayama has to be able to hear him. He dials, and Kitayama picks up at the first tone.  
“I –”  
“You don't have to talk,” Fujigaya cuts him off, and Kitayama hums. “Use earphones. I'm going to talk, and you'll listen.” His dominant side is showing, he realizes, perhaps because of how much he's been playing with Miyata lately. It's going to fall apart as soon as he starts talking about things he wants done to himself, though, will break down to show his submissive side.  
“Mhm.” Kitayama hums in response, seems okay with what Fujigaya is proposing.  
“There's a lot of things that I like,” he starts, voice casual but his hand is already pushing his shirt up, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin between his belly button and the hem of his pants. “I like being tied up... or cuffed, whichever you prefer. I like being blindfolded, and I like having my hearing blocked out. In combination, if you like.” He rolls onto his side, reaches for the box next to his bedside table, slides it over so that he can grab the items he's thinking of using.

From the other side he hears a slight rustle, assumes it's Kitayama shifting into a different position.  
“Would you tie my hands behind my back? Or in front of me so I can hold myself up when you put me on all fours?” Fujigaya shifts too, the tube of lube and the toys by his side as he gets his hand on the fastenings of his pants. “Or maybe you want me on my back. So you can watch my face as you fuck me.” The intake of breath he hears isn't sharp enough to be a gasp, but it's still satisfactory to his mind. “You like that? It's been a while after all. I want to look at you too. Want to look at you while you do things to me, while you tell me to do things.”

His phone buzzes, and he turns his head to the side, picks it up with the hand he isn't pushing his pants down with.

_“What things do you want to be told to do?”_

Kitayama is communicating with him through message, as he can't talk about it on the train, and Fujigaya is absolutely fine with it.  
“Whatever you want me to do.” He slides his hand down his underwear, pushes everything out of the way enough to pull his cock out. As he strokes it, slowly, up and down, he keeps his breathing normal, makes sure to not let out any sounds. Not yet. “To put my mouth around your cock. To keep quiet while you spank me. To ride you until you come. To touch myself for you, in front of you, while you watch me.” His hand squeezes tighter on its own accord and he lets out a sigh he's sure that Kitayama catches. It takes a minute or two until his phone buzzes again; by the time he reads it he has rid himself of both his shirt and his pants. Being alone and naked on his bed isn't something he's unused to, not enough for it to feel strange, yet his skin prickles when he moves his arms, skin stroking against skin, and his cock twitches when his eyes take in the words on the screen.

_“You're touching yourself, aren't you? Let me hear you.”_

That's the only thing he needs to stop holding back, and while he's not exactly loud and won't be just yet, the soft sighs and low moans flow freely past his lips now. His cock is hot against his palm, his legs spreading on their own even before the next buzz comes.

_“Tell me what you're thinking about. Tell me while you get yourself ready.”_

He groans, squeezes again but this time entirely on purpose.  
“Get myself ready for what?” he asks, but he's already reaching for the lube.

_“To fuck yourself for me.”_

“Yes,” he agrees, squeezes lubrication onto the fingers he no longer has around his cock, puts the tube to the side and wastes no time to get his hands between his legs. His legs spread even wider, as if Kitayama was there, as if he wants to show him everything. The sound he lets out when he reads the next message doesn't make him proud; a whimper-like kind of sound, but he can hear that Kitayama likes it.

_“You're not talking.”_

He nods, despite the fact that Kitayama can't possibly see him, but it's harder than he expected to find his voice with fingertips rubbing over his opening.  
“I want you to touch me,” he says, knows it's vague, but it's true. “I want your hands on my body... and your lips. I want you to do that thing with your mouth...” Fujigaya is sure Kitayama knows what he means by that, that he wants his tongue on his nipples. “And your fingers inside me while you do that...” He pushes one finger past his muscle, only to the second joint before he pulls it back and repeats. His other hand is going down his torso, heading for his erection, but gets stopped by another buzz.

_“Two fingers, don't touch your cock. And let me hear you.”_

The sigh in his ear is much more audible now, nearly sounds frustrated, and Fujigaya finds himself obeying for more of that. He eases a second finger inside, lets out a soft moan into his speaker that indirectly lets Kitayama know that he's doing as told.  
“I was going to use a vibrator...” he mumbles, reveals his plans before Kitayama never gets to know what he might miss out on. Looking to the side he sees it, one of his favorite toys, and as much as he wants it inside as he comes, the wish to obey is stronger. “I want you...”

It's spoken under his breath, a rushed _“shit”_ that could easily be taken as a curse at something on Kitayama's phone not going the way he wants it to, but Fujigaya knows the cause of it is himself and it makes him go a little faster, get a little louder.  
“Are you hard, Mitsu? I really want you to fuck me...”

He can hear that Kitayama is affected by his playing, definitely, and when he gets a low, groaned _“come on”_ he takes it as permission to get serious, even if only to stop teasing be nice to Kitayama. The fingers are moving fast inside him now, just how he likes it (except what he really wants inside is a cock).  
“Can you hear it? My fingers...” There's a discreet hum in response, and Fujigaya is sure that it's starting to sound strange to the passengers around Kitayama. “I want to come, Mitsu,” he whines into his mic, and the next sound Kitayama makes, clearly trying to not make it too loud, is an agreeing one. So Fujigaya strokes his free hand down his body, wraps it around his cock, his following moan a bit too desperate for his own liking but he's so, so close now.

His hand is tight around his cock, moving on its own rather than by Fujigaya telling it to; he's too focused on his fingers inside, wants more but will deal with it because Kitayama told him to.  
“I wish it was your cock instead...” he mumbles, then gasps a moan as his hips jerk and lift a tiny bit from the bed. His phone buzzes again and he only turns his head to look as the screen lights up; his hands are busy and he's not planning to take them off his body.

_“Come already”_

It's so short, but still it makes it so clear that Kitayama is not in an appropriate state for public traveling, and those two simple but implicating words are what send him over the edge, legs trembling as he releases onto his stomach. He finds himself wishing it was Kitayama staining his skin instead, but he also knows that soon, it will be. It will be, and despite just having come, he can't wait for it. To have Kitayama's hands on him.

Luckily it doesn't take long until Kitayama lets him know he has gotten off the Shinkansen in Tokyo, that he's getting on the train to Fujigaya's place; he has time to make and eat dinner, keeps the leftovers in case Kitayama wants some when he gets there, even though he told him that he grabbed something at the station. He just finishes up the dishes when his intercom rings to let him know that someone is there.

“That was not fair,” Kitayama says as Fujigaya opens the door to let him in, rolls his suitcase to the side, steps out of his shoes before he looks at him. What he sees in those eyes is familiar, it's hot, exciting, and Fujigaya leans in to kiss him on pure instinct. At first Kitayama kisses back, with familiar movements that he finds that he has missed, and he moves closer for more. He doesn't expect the strong grip on his hair that forces him back, away from his lips, and when Kitayama speaks again, it's with a different tone in his voice. “You're going to make up for what you did.”  
“Yes,” he agrees, falls head first into submissiveness.  
“Get on your knees.”  
“Here?” Fujigaya asks, genuinely questioning his command as he had been assuming that Kitayama would move away from the hallway (or at the very least, lock the front door) first.  
“Couldn't you hear what I said?” The grip in his hair tightens and Kitayama puts pressure on his head, urges him downwards. A shiver runs along Fujigaya's body at this different Kitayama, so much what he wants, and there's a surge of faint arousal following it when he finds himself at eye-level with Kitayama's belt and the hand that's unbuckling it. He looks up at Kitayama through his bangs, and the look he gets back, dark and lustful, makes his skin prickle with want.

Their eye contact never breaks while Kitayama pushes his jeans out of the way and pulls his cock out, strokes it right in front of Fujigaya's face, a smug look finding its way onto his face when Fujigaya unconsciously wets his lips with his tongue.  
“That's it.” Kitayama speaks just loud enough for Fujigaya to hear his words. “Open up.” The hand still in his hair tightens even though Fujigaya is already obeying, lips parting against Kitayama's cock as he takes just the tip into his mouth and sucks on it, finds satisfaction in the heavy breath he hears from above. When he shifts his eyes away from his face there's no protests, but he can still feel Kitayama's gaze on him, knows that he's watching and judging by the pressure on the back of his head, he wants him to get on with it. So he opens his mouth wider, slides his tongue along his shaft as he welcomes it past his lips, adds some suction but stops it whenever Kitayama makes any kind of sound that isn't just a breath. As expected it has Kitayama pull away, and the tug Fujigaya's hair receives shows his frustration.  
“You've teased enough today,” he nearly growls, glares down at Fujigaya and this new side of Kitayama is turning Fujigaya on so much. For a moment there's a pause, and he almost expects Kitayama to give him a command, but instead he just gets pulled back onto his cock, and he sucks for real now, listens while he bobs his head. “You sounded so good over the phone.” His voice is just a mumble, but it makes Fujigaya shiver, makes him wants to ask what it had made Kitayama think of, but right now his mouth is not meant for talking. “I had to shift and hide myself to not look like a creep. Your noises are so hot. Though you do sound better when I fuck you.”

Those words send an image through Fujigaya's mind, of Kitayama above him, coupled with the feeling of his cock stretching him open as he pushes inside, and he can't stop the whimper he lets out.  
“That's what you want, isn't it?” Fujigaya whimpers again when Kitayama squeezes his hand around the hair it's twined into. “Too bad.”

He never gets any explanation as to why it's too bad, Kitayama only tells him to continue sucking, and he does. Fujigaya suspected he might try to fuck his mouth, but it never happens, he just tugs and pulls and encourages him with words, until Fujigaya feels like he's turning into the desperate one. Until all of a sudden Kitayama's muscles tense and his hips twitch, so does the cock in Fujigaya's mouth and he barely manages to prepare himself to swallow. Kitayama pulses against his tongue, hot and sticky and he manages to not spill any of it, waits until Kitayama pulls back before he swallows it down.  
“Mm, I missed that look.” Kitayama strokes his cheek with a dirty smile on his face, then pulls away to tuck himself back in his pants. Fujigaya watches him not do his pants up fully, watches him pull his shirt off (notices that the abs look just like they used to), and he supposes that what every nerve in his body is telling him is showing through his eyes. “Horny and willing.”  
“Will you touch me?” he asks, hints clearly that he's going to get up and does so when Kitayama doesn't make any moves to stop him.  
“Hmm.” Kitayama steps closer, a hand comes up to his neck, strokes down, over his collarbones, to one of his nipples. His fingertips rub it lightly, then gives it a light pinch, and Fujigaya feels his cock twitching against the fabric of his underwear, having grown nearly fully hard while he was sucking. “Like that?”  
“With,” his breath hitches with a second pinch, “with your mouth...”  
Kitayama looks at him, and there's a mischievous shine in his eyes. “No. Get on your bed and show me what you can do with that vibrator you mentioned.”


End file.
